


Geisha

by Lytrise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, High School, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Seriously no plot anywhere to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytrise/pseuds/Lytrise
Summary: It is the middle of the school festival and his classroom has decided that they are doing a geisha tea house event. Yamamoto makes a stupid mistake in identification,  PWP ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random Townsperson B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Random+Townsperson+B).



> I wrote this drabble several years ago for an anon kink prompt on live-journal. After waffling about it for a good while I decided to go ahead and post it up here as I really have nothing to lose by doing so and hey, maybe someone will enjoy it. head-canon wise It takes place earlier in the series before all the ring stuff ever even came into the picture so it is as simple as you could get. Sometimes i think I should probably be embarrassed but meh, who has the time.

Muffled chatter came from classrooms from all sides, occasionally interrupted by the snap of a door being opened or closed as Yamamoto Takeshi slowly made his way back to his respective classroom. Slowly because at this particular time he was the one that was in charge of getting drinks for everyone and he was carrying two boxes too many to be able to see anyone that happened to be in front of him. He kicked at the door gingerly before someone opened it a moment later.

“Ah Yamamoto-kun, lookie lookie.” one of the girls said. She jumped up and down and seemed to be more than a little excited about something. No not just her even, Yamamoto had noticed as he finally was able to part with his baggage but quite a few of the other girls as well.

They were all dressed up in formal kimono’s of varying colors and in the process of putting on make-up for geisha costumes, they had decided to go with a traditional sort of theme for the tea house they were doing in the school festival. “Look!” She said again gesturing to a tall girl that they all seemed to be flocking around, Dark pinned up hair, a wig obviously, and a light blue kimono with was heavily embellished with white and silver flowers.

Yamamoto laughed a bit at their enthusiasm. “Yeah, she‘s really pretty.” he commented. There was some light laughter , the faces of some of his classmates looking more than a bit amused. Blue-grey eyes narrowed dangerously at him, causing him to just blink. Mere seconds later a math book collided with his shoulder and the girl was walking out of the classroom in an annoyed manner.

“Ow, hey…. hey!.” he tried. The door slammed shut only inches from Yamamoto’s face, recoiling open somewhat from the sheer force. “Hey wait a second.!”

“You fricking Idiot!” She called back over her shoulder, a very male sounding voice.

“Wait… Go-Gokudera? Gokudera!” Yamamoto paused, the door to the rooftop could be heard slamming down the hallway, bringing him back to the task at hand.

“I don’t want to talk to you, go away now.” Gokudera said pointedly when Yamamoto opened the door, he had his arms crossed against his chest and his back towards the other. He had removed the wig he had been wearing previously, hair pulled into a small ponytail and bobby pins keeping a few stray bits in place. The sky had darkened, the sun not quite completely gone and leaving a blue hue to everything.

Yamamoto chuckled lightly at that and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck in a slightly awkward fashion before slowly moving forward. “You don’t really want that.”

“To hell I don’t! Making fun of me…” Gokudera’s voice broke off mid-sentence as Yamamoto’s hands came to his hips. Neither one of them said anything for a long moment, tense and unsure, until he felt warm breath washed over the back his neck. “Oi… don’t- mmm.” he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning out, a shiver passing through him as he pressed them both back against the wall behind them and the other man wrap his arms hastily around his waist to avoid losing balance.

Far from trying to start a fight, the fact that he had struck a positive cord within Gokudera did not go unnoticed by Yamamoto, his eyes diverting to the open patch of neck at the back of his kimono. Make-up had been carefully applied there, making perfect little points that outlines a target area. Yamamoto’s lips brushed against it carefully before he sampled the skin with his tongue, drawing a hiss out of the other man.

Gokudera’s body arched forward against his will, twisting as his hands clawed at the sleeves of Yamamoto’s shirt. “Ahhh… Take-” he groaned aloud as teeth latched onto that spot, the dark haired man’s hands reaching back to toy with Gokudera’s tightly wound obi before unfastening it. Gokudera spilled forward about a step and a half, the front of the material gaping though yamamoto still held the end.

“Come back.” Yamamoto said simply, light laughter coloring his tone. He was smiling when Gokudera looked back at him, though it was perhaps more serious than it had been before, a sharp sort of look like when he was in the middle of playing sports. Not waiting for any real answer Yamamoto moved forward on his own, bringing his hand up to insert three fingers into the material at Gokudera’s collarbone and begin to drag it back over his shoulder.

“Someone might see.” Gokudera said, tense but not actively avoiding the contact.

They pressed back against the door with a loud thud, mouths searching one other out, the sound of harsh breathing echoing against the cement as they slid downwards to the ground. The top portion of Gokudera’s kimono wrenched back and displaying pale shoulders, moderately trapped. His body framed in the material nicely.

Yamamoto’s hands moved downward, working their way in-between the fold of the kimono at Gokudera’s waist and pushed the material up and away. The dark haired man broke off from their kiss and looked down, reddish lip color smearing just the smallest amount from his lovers painted mouth. “You’re not wearing anything underneath this…” he said as though amazed by that fact.

“Obviously” Gokudera said, his voice rough with desire. “Stuff like that shows.”

But he didn’t receive an reply to that, at least not in words. Instead Yamamoto slid down, suckling on his collarbone, leaving little marks that might be seen later on if they were not careful about things. His fingers played along the top of Gokudera’s erection, smearing the sticky clear wetness that had started to drizzle out of its tip and causing the man to hiss and jerk.

“Takeshi.” A warning but also a plea.

The dark haired man smiled, continuing on as if he had not heard as he began to jerk Gokudera off. Yamamoto’s kisses grew rough. He was less patient than he really wanted to be as he began to trail them downward, short hair brushing against the others abdomen and then hip. Further, just a little bit further.

Gokudera’s hand clutched at the back of Yamamoto’s head, gripping and hair and trying to pull it just where he wanted the intended focus. Long rangy legs came around Yamamoto’s sides even as he stayed half crunched up in sitting position. It was awkward, perhaps for them both somewhat, but he wasn’t about to complain about it as slick tongue brushed against him mimicking what fingertips were doing only moments before. “Do it already.” he managed through clenched teeth, his voice sounding more desperate than particularly hard.

Yamamoto glanced up mid-lick. “I meant what I said before. Really, pretty.” he said. He mouthed his way down the underside of Gokudera’s length, giving it small suckling kisses. “But… you look even better like this.” He took it into his mouth, all of it, tongue lapping at every curve he could find. It was like a kiss, but better because he could hear every noise Gokudera made without it being muffled or restrained.

Harsh panting filled the air, sharp gasping, followed by a slow suspiciously needy mewling noise. Gokudera’s hip rose of their own accord, pushing himself off of the ground and into up into Yamamoto’s mouth as the man continued to suck him off. “Oh please… oh… uuh!”

One of Yamamoto’s hands came to cup his scrotum, gently playing with it while his other hand helped support Gokudera in his attempts even if he himself was the one in control of giving the man his pleasure. He paused in his ministrations to slick his own fingers with his saliva before continuing.

One wet finger traced the underside of Gokudera’s leg before making its way in-between his cheeks, it traced the small ring of muscle there, dipping in a few times before more forcefully pushing. 

“Haaa…. Takeshi-Takesh-”

“Wait.” Yamamoto said softly. He shifted a bit, putting one of Gokudera’s feet on his shoulder while pressing the other against the ground and trapping it there with his leg. The finger resumed its movements, soon joined by another one. Gokudera winced, biting back groan as Yamamoto leaned down this time to suckle at his balls, his free hand taking up what his mouth had been playing at moments before in harsh uneven strokes

Fingers twisted, moving deeper, even deeper, only stopping as they hit the top knuckles of his hand. Reaching and flexing. Yamamoto hummed around the heavy skin in his mouth, more of a low growling sound, suckling it until he felt a short lived throbbing in his hand.

Thick hot white liquid pooled between his fingertips, and Gokudera came noisily hissing out half uttered obscenities as he clawed at the ground.

“What about you?” Gokudera asked a few minutes later when he remembered how to talk properly once more. He sat up, looking disheveled.

“Later.” Yamamoto promised. He didn’t want to rush things when they really hadn‘t come prepared. “I really like this…” he laughed a bit, plucking at the embroidery at the bottom of Gokudera’s kimono.

“Oh yeah?” Gokudera voice was somewhere between relieved and annoyed as he took out a cigarette and lit it. They continued to relax there while he smoked quietly, thoughtfully, mulling over the details of things. “Then… you wear it next time.”


End file.
